


Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

by Locohelli



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Song Based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locohelli/pseuds/Locohelli
Summary: Sebastian has moved to Dublin, and while he is on a journey of self-discovery, he also runs across an old coffee shop, where he finds more than just coffee.





	Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first time posting on AO3. I got a sudden inspiration to write my old OTP, and even if the Glee fandom and especially the Rorbastian fandom is not very much alive, I didn't want it to hold me back. It's my first fanfic in ages, and while there are still a lot of things I can do better, this was just because I wanted to write something cute and fluffy, and I had the start of it written since 2015.
> 
> This fic is inspired by the song Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg.

Sebastian remembered clearly the first time he met Rory.

 

It was a biting cold afternoon in early November and he had moved to Dublin just a couple of months back. He had enrolled in university and enjoyed the change of scenery that came with moving to a new country.

He was on his way back to his apartment, after having been at the bookstore to find a new book to read. After having started at university, his partying had been cut back quite a bit, and more and more often he could be found in the evening reading books.

The cold wind was pushing past him, when his eyes caught the small sign that said, “The Dripping Pot”. As he looked a bit closer, it looked like a coffee shop, probably on the older side, and it did look rather cozy, so he decided that he could go inside and check it out, and then get something warm to drink.

The inside was warm, and the smell of freshly brewed coffee and baked goods were enough for his mouth to start watering. The inside of the shop looked like someone had decided to make a library in the coffee shop, as shelves with books were lining all the walls. Armchairs and couches were scattered across the shop, with only a few ‘normal’ places to sit. It was mostly the armchairs and couches that was taken up by patrons. Either people were talking in hushed voices between each other, or else they had a book in their hand.

The barista behind the counter looked like wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings. He also had a book in his hand and had his full focus on it. It’s not like Sebastian hadn’t been swallowed by a good book, but he would never do that at work.

Sebastian slowly opened his coat and untied his scarf, as he walked towards the counter. The barista only reacted when Sebastian had to clear his throat right in front of him to get his attention. The guy looked a bit confused, before it dawned on him what was happening. While he did look a bit embarrassed, he also broke into a giant smile on his lips instantly. Something that did surprise Sebastian a fair bit. He had never seen someone smile so… brightly.

“Oh sorry, didn’t see you there,” the barista said, or as Sebastian could read on his name-tag, Rory. “What can I get you?”

And that was it. Sebastian just ordered coffee and a muffin and nothing more happened. It wasn’t that Sebastian didn’t realize how beautiful Rory was, but he was also aware that Rory was just doing his job. And as time passed on, it also looked like he was being overly friendly with every single patron. Something that would always bring a smile up on Sebastian’s lips.

 

 

It was half a year down the line. Sebastian had been busy with exams and had completely neglecting coming to the Dripping Pot. The few times he had gone in to get a coffee to go, Rory hadn’t even been there. Sebastian had tried to not put too much thought into the sinking feeling in his stomach when he left it those few times.

But now, his exams were done, and he just wanted to sit in the cozy little coffee shop, with one of their many books, and read. At this point Sebastian didn’t even think Rory would be there, but as soon as he entered, he heard a familiar voice. Not talking to him, luckily, as Sebastian just for a second, forgot to move.

He went over to counter, just as Rory had given the guy his coffee and sent him off. It looked like Rory’s smile became even wider as he noticed Sebastian and Sebastian himself had a hard time not smiling back.

“Hey Sebastian, what can I get you? The usual?” Oh, how Sebastian knew he came here way too much if Rory knew his usual, but at this point he just didn’t care, not when Rory’s whole face lit up the store.

“And a blueberry muffin if you have it,” Sebastian added. He didn’t usually eat a lot of baked goods, but he had acquired a bit of a taste for the ones here.

Rory nodded energetically and started on the coffee and gave Sebastian his muffin. “It’s been a while since I’ve last seen you,” Rory noted and looked towards the other man, still with his everlasting smile on his lips.

 

“I’ve been busy… with exams” Sebastian replied, a bit of a furrow between his brows. He didn’t realize that Rory would have noticed it at all. They were after all only in a strictly professional relationship. Especially as Sebastian knew Rory were friendly to everyone. It was as clear as day, if you just sat around and waited for a bit. “And… well, the last few times I’ve been here, you haven’t been here.” It wasn’t like Rory was here all the time.

“Ah,” was the only reply Rory came with, but soon after he did place down the coffee on the counter, and he rang up the price for the coffee and muffin. They exchanged cash, before Sebastian went down and sat in one of the armchairs.

He found a book on one of the shelves, and then read some of it, while eating his muffin and drinking his coffee. When he was done, he just got up and said goodbye to Rory before he left the coffee shop once again.

 

It was almost like something shifted at that point. Maybe it was the realization that Rory was fine with small-talking with Sebastian? Or that he at least noticed when Sebastian wasn’t coming in to visit him. Sebastian did at least make more of an effort to talk with him as he came in the next few times and a feeling slowly crept up on him.

Sebastian wouldn’t call himself slow. He did great at school, generally knew when to back off from people not being interested in him and he could charm the pants off most gay guys. Romantically attraction was just neither of those things and it was an area that he wasn’t used to. Something he didn’t do. He had given up on that years ago, and just kept to his one-night stands, but even those were starting to get dull.

Which meant, that it just kind of hit him like a truck, when he one day visited the Dripping Pot and realized what had been happening. He was completely struck, and it wasn’t anything big. Rory had just been talking with one of the customers, and just laughed. Sebastian had no idea what the guy was even laughing at, probably something the customer had said, but that smile was the purest and most beautiful thing Sebastian had ever seen, and he just got a feeling of ‘oh’. Like it finally hit him what had happened. He had somehow managed to fall in love with Rory.

Sebastian wasn’t one to run for his problems, even if he didn’t want to face it head first. He didn’t stop coming to the shop, but he became more aware of himself, and what he said and did, as he talked with Rory.

 

It was just a few weeks before next semester was going to start, when Sebastian came into the shop. Rory wasn’t at the counter, but with a quick look around the shop, he discovered the Irish man sitting on one of the couches, reading a book, and a cup of steaming possibly coffee in front of him.

His eyes looked up as he heard the bell, and a smile spread across his lips as he saw Sebastian and even nodded to the space beside him, to indicate that Sebastian could come and sit with him.

Sebastian nodded to Rory before nodding towards the counter, where he went to buy some coffee for himself, before taking a seat next to Rory. He hadn’t even thought much about it, before now. They had never really had a conversation before. At least not one that wasn’t across the counter.

 

“You’re not working today?” was the first thing Sebastian could think of, and he cringed inside. Of all things he could ask or say, he had gone to the one subject that always were between them. Rory’s work.

“Yeah, I thought I was working, but apparently I had the day off. I decided I could just…” Rory shrugged a bit, but a faint blush was noticeable on his cheeks, “… sit around and read for a bit.”

Sebastian looked towards the book Rory had in his hands. “What are you reading then? Is it any good?” The second most used question between them, but it was like they needed something safe, at least for this first time.

It was easy to just discuss books, but as they had a second cup of coffee, the subjects changed a bit. They were still discussions about the books, but it got personal. The more the talked, the more things came out.

“I mean, I always tried to compensate for not being loved, by finding other ways to get people to notice me. She is just acting like Lisa’s background has nothing to do with how she sleeps around. That is just disrespectful by the author herself!” Sebastian argued, first moments after realizing what he had told Rory. While Rory did raise an eyebrow, he also sent Sebastian a smile, no judgement to see in his eyes.

“I do agree. She could have had a way stronger character arc, if that was pointed out, but I also feel like maybe it was hinted through the whole story,” Rory replied, not as strongly worded as Sebastian had done it, but on the other hand, it did also feel like Rory was hinting at something else. Something that made Sebastian’s heart swell just a little bit.

 

It had just been the first time for them to really talk, but it was not the last time. Suddenly it became the norm for them to talk about everything between heaven and earth, every time they met. Sebastian got to know so much about Rory. Rory was only a year younger than him. He had only just started at university. He enjoyed taking photographs and singing on his time off. Anything with peanut butter was basically the best thing he knew. He also had a younger brother, and still lived at home, as it was the cheapest option for him, and Sebastian couldn’t really see any flaws in that logic.

 

Sebastian didn’t plan it, but it had been a year since he had first seen the Irish boy, when he just decided to go for it. Either he was going to get turned down, or he was going to go on a date with Rory. Which meant it was a very determined Sebastian that went into the Dripping Pot one day in early November. A day he knew Rory was working, as he at this point knew his working schedule.

“Hey Sebastian,” came the happy voice from behind the counter. A book was lying in front of him, even if Sebastian couldn’t see from this distance what it was. “How are you?” That had replaced what once had been ‘what can I get you?’.

“I’m… I’m good,” Sebastian said, taking a deep breath. Rory did not look convinced though.

“Are you sure? You seem a bit stressed?”

“I’m sure, but there is something I need to get out of the way first, if you would let me?” Sebastian looked at Rory, who didn’t seem to be able to do anything but nod at how weird Sebastian was acting.

“Rory… we have known each other for a while now, and even if we only started really talking recently, I just feel like I’ve known you for ages,” Sebastian started feeling nervous, and cheesy. Why was he so cheesy? This never happened to him. One look at Rory did dull some of his nerves though, because he looked so hopeful. “And I just… would be so honored if you would give me the chance to take you out on a date, because I just… really like you.” Even Sebastian could feel some heat coming into his cheeks, but he refused to remove his eyes from Rory.

“Really?” Rory said, his eyes just lighting up, while his smile just got bigger and bigger. “I would love to.”


End file.
